


Talk About Compromising Positions

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: Project: Prompted Chris/Reader [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Adult Store, Adult Store Employee Chris Evans, Anal Fingering (male receiving), Artist Reader, Bondage, Chris meets the love of his life at 20, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Grinding, Hickeys, Light Nipple Play, Mentions of The Beard, Morning Sex, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Play Wrestling, Reader and Chris are ending a dry spell, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sadly lacking in The Beard, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sex Toys, Sexually Confident Reader, Smut, Socially Awkward Reader, Sweetheart, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Wall Sex, Young Chris Evans, anal fingering (female receiving), blowjob, multiple male orgasms, safe sex, tearing off clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: You decide to buy a vibrator at a Sex Shop and see a man you eventually nickname McDreamy at the front desk.The next time you duck inside, he's naked, oiled and handcuffed to a rail with all his muscles on display.Things take a weirdly long time to develop from there, actually.Oh, and you're socially awkward but sexually confident.I saw "Sex Shop AU" and started writing this on the 16th of December, 2018, according to my Google Doc history.Anyway, this is what happened, the end is kinda weirdly paced- sorry- but it was either that or delete the OC German Shepherd, Bella, so now we all have to live with my choices.





	1. Bare Beginnings

 

After debating with yourself off-and-on about sex toys and educating yourself online, you had decided to bypass the .1% chance that someone would screw up and your roommates or parents would find your shameful parcel. Not that you were ashamed per se, but you would be horrified to know about any of their sexual escapades or preferences so you would do your best to keep them out of the loop where it concerned yours.

After having a hand spasm twice and a ruined orgasm from a lack of stamina, you were pretty desperate to find a sex toy. Not one to cum from anything but clit stimulation, you were pretty informed on what you wanted. A small bullet vibrator or maybe a g-spot vibrator that could stimulate your clit, like a rabbit, if it didn’t look too intimidating. Another frustration to add to your list, the fact that your fingers weren’t long enough to even _think_ about hitting your g-spot, and you were bad at communication at the best of times so no guy had ever even attempted to find the right angle.

Great, now you were rambling. As if weighing things up again in the parking lot would make a difference in which conclusion you would draw. A knot in your stomach, you square your shoulders, turn off the ignition and quickly get out of the car to stride confidently through the door…

Only to have the metaphorical wind taken out of your lungs from the sheer and utter _gorgeousness_ of the young man behind the counter. _Fuck_. A six-foot tall man with cheekbones and a jawline you would _die for,_ or more accurately kneel for, was craning his neck up at a pink box while standing on the small step, reaching, his shirt stretching up with him to expose his loins that carved a deep, symmetrical line that dipped under his dangerously low jeans. He was your age, or thereabouts, in the low twenties and you swallowed anxiously at the image he made.

Your heart thundered and you blinked twice as his finger caught the edge of the topmost box. You turned on your heel and immediately marched out and drove back home, completely abandoning the rest of your tasks for the day to curl up in bed and watch romantic comedies with your best friend. Bella was the most beautiful girl you knew, utterly charming and smart to boot… she was also a bitch…literally. You sighed as your head rested on Bella’s hind leg, hands drawn up in her fur at the angst onscreen. She enthusiastically licked your face as it came within reach, and you laughed helplessly as your tension melted away completely.

 

Of course, three weeks later and hours spent denying the fact that you _had spent hours_ debating and contemplating that man and your situation, you decided to go back once more. After chickening out of ordering online once more as your friends made fun of Sarah’s choice of book that had arrived on the front porch, it was decided. No going back, you would simply make sure to go in the most opposing shift you knew of.

It stood to reason that since he had been working at 10 am on a Wednesday that he surely wouldn’t be around on a Saturday afternoon.

It seemed that luck was on your side as you tentatively gazed around the shop that was seemingly empty. Quickly darting to the vibrator section, your eyes lock onto a wand vibrator that could provide assistance in locating your g-spot. Quickly glancing over the specs, you were sold, and despite your openness toward sex and sexuality in general, you could feel a slight blush staining your cheekbones.

Drifting idly to the front of the store, now infinitely more at ease, you choked as you approached the front desk from the side. Your throat suddenly constricted, eyes wide on the picture before you.

McDreamy, as you had accidentally dubbed him in your head, after cursing your friends for being so obsessed with Grey’s Anatomy, was handcuffed to a bar above his head that forced him onto the tips of his toes. His skin had a sheen and you realised his body must be oiled as you saw, what you assumed to be, his pile of clothes folded on the counter just out of reach, a small set of keys catching the light on top of the pile.

You instinctively bit your lip as you evaluated his back muscles, wondering if he even knew you were there. You jerked your head up quickly as you realised he didn’t have underwear on, as you had assumed.

“Uh-m, uh…” You began tentatively and watched as his back tensed at the sound, before looking purposefully away. His head popped up from where it was leaning against the wall as you continued, “Excuse me? Are you...uh, okay?” You asked, stepping closer.

He seemed to contemplate it for a second before responding and you waited for his response with an unintentionally bated breath.

He huffed a laugh, “No. _Not at all_ , actually.” He paused for a moment. “So sorry to ask, but could you, uh, help me out a bit?”

“Uh, _sure_. Yeah.” You replied before palming the keys and stepping up next to him and keeping your eyes fully trained on his hands to avoid everything else about him. Fiddling with the handcuffs, you could barely reach the lock and his position caused the two locks to face each other at an angle that wouldn’t allow the key to slip past. You huffed in frustration and withdrew the key to ask where a stepping stool could be before he stopped you in your tracks by angling his body towards you and saying, “Wait. Here, maybe if you just got closer and I’ll stand up as high as I can again.”

 

About to explain that you weren’t abandoning him, you paused as you saw the gap widen, _it should work now,_ you contemplated and easily stepped in between him and the wall. _Bad idea._

If you thought your heart was racing before, you had no clue at the ramped up state it found itself in after his breath had travelled past your throat. Gulping slightly before pushing yourself onto your tiptoes, you reached for the handcuffs and slid they key in just as you felt him press against you in an effort to assist. You turned the lock as he muttered something under his breath.

Releasing his wrist, you extracted the key and positioned it at the second slot only to hear him curse behind you.

“Oh, shit. _Sorry!_ Fuck-” he rasped in quick succession, his voice strained as he lost his balance and tumbled into you. What little breath you had escaped your lungs as you were squashed into the wall. Adrenaline kicked in as you heard both of you curse as he started to fall once more. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his chest trying to heave him upright. He yelped in pain as his wrist was yanked and you quickly spun him into the wall, pushing him against it so he could regain his balance.

 

Quickly panting, you pried your nails out of his skin and winced. “Oh, fuck, I am _so sorry_.” You said empathetically as he apologised simultaneously. He huffed a humourless laugh and you wiped your now-slick hands on your shirt as you asked him, “You okay now?”

“Uh, steady, yeah.” He muttered and you glanced down to try and find the keys that were no longer in your grasp, ignoring his slight protestations and pausing, stunned, as his cock _begged_ for attention, almost seeking you out. You must have zoned out for a second because you barely heard him speaking until his voice had reached a desperate tone.

 

Fuck, and you were _still_ just staring. _For fuck’s sake, pull yourself together_ , you thought and dragged your eyes back to his very embarrassed and almost pained expression as he rambled. “Fuck, I’m _so_ , so sorry, it’s just, like, the oil and the friction I just- I didn’t mean for this. I’m not usually _this_ fucking stupid, I’m _so fucking sorry_ it’s just the friction, though, I’m not some kinda perv not to say you’re not beautiful because you’re absolutely fucking gorgeous and I _can’t_ believe how fucked up I am I am so-”

“ _Dude._ Shit, sorry, no. You _don’t_ have to apologise.” You quickly said before pointedly looking around his cock as your eyes caught on a glint in the corner nearby. “I totally- well, I _don’t understand_ , I was just surprised is all, you’re fine. I mean, you’re good. _Great, even._ ” You rambled bending down to take the keys and missing his groan of frustration. “Maybe we should just _both_ stop talking.” You offered as you quickly closed the distance and easily slipped the other cuff off.

“ _Thanks.”_ He said emphatically before quickly grabbing his clothes and attempting to cover himself. “ _So_ , maybe I could take you out. Explain myself?” He offered tentatively, and you brightened.

“I’d like that. It’s _gotta_ be a hell of a story.” You said shyly, smiling. He grinned and shrugged before pointing at the back door.

“I’m just quickly gonna get decent. There’s some hand sanitizer over there to get the oil off but please don’t leave.” He said hopefully.

You nodded, “I’ll be here.” He smiled brightly in response and slipped into the back as you walked back to the front of the counter. You bit your lip as you contemplated the vibrator you intended to buy still sitting on the counter. Contemplating the dual sensation of danger zipping low in your belly and the adrenalin pumping your heart at double speed, you rolled the vibrator slightly. It was about 7 inches long, and only an inch and a half thick with an almost flicked curve tapering it into the end, a slightly thicker base framed the blunt end and faint ridges could be seen despite the inky black silicone.

 

McDreamy- fuck, _really, brain?!_ \- cleared his throat, snapping you out of your reverie and you gulped slightly before looking up at him. “You okay there?” He asked and you nodded in affirmative.

“Seemed like you were a bit out of it, I was just asking if you wanted to have that? If so, it’s totally on the house- _my treat-_ it’s the least I could do.”

Your stare went wide-eyed as he casually offered to buy you, _a stranger_ , a sex toy while flashing you a disarmingly charming, boyish smile. You nodded unthinkingly and half-attempted to take it back but before you could say anything he was inputting something on the register and slipped the vibrator into your purse.

“I don’t even know your name.” You said, and then introduced yourself.

“Chris.” He smiled and you smiled back.

You licked your lips and blinked owlishly as he linked his hand in yours and led you outside.

“Sorry.” he apologised. “Just wanted to get out of there.”

“No problem.” You smiled. “And thanks.”

“My pleasure.” He smiled before you both promptly flushed and glanced away. You cleared your throat.

“So, where are we going?”

“There's a pretty picturesque Victorian cafe just around the corner, actually.” You hummed in response and glanced up, your eyes lingering on the view Chris presented.

 

The light filtered through his long, lowered lashes, and his cheekbones stood out with a faint flush of pink dusting the topmost corners. Just as you were letting your eyes roam unfettered over his face, his hand slipping out of yours startled you out of your thoughts. His arms widened in an over-dramatic gesture as he introduced the cafe coming into view.

You giggled at his antics, clapping faintly and he bowed, laughing an infectious laugh that had you in hysterics for a good minute, leaning on each other and allowing the tension to leave the air between you. You smiled at him and followed him through the door, admiring the various cute mementoes stashed around the place as he pointed them out to you.

A businesswoman power walked through the cafe and you felt your hair whoosh as she almost barrelled over you, luckily Chris had grabbed your hips and pressed you closer to him, allowing her to pass. You huffed and thanked him, patting his chest and ignoring the fossil of a woman making pointed glances at your entangled state and obviously gossiping about you two.

You raised an eyebrow at Chris, and he muffled a laugh as the phrase “ _public indecency_ ” caught your ears as the woman failed to whisper. You bit your knuckle, stifling a laugh as Chris moved forward to place your order.

“What do you want?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Whatever you’re having.” You shrugged, stepping forward to pay. Chris waved away your outstretched hand, already armed with a bank card and you huffed at him. “You can’t pay for everything, Chris.”

“It’s the least I can do to make up for earlier.”

“ _You already did_. You bought me a vibrator, Chris.” You said, slightly annoyed and tapped his arm out of the way as his form sagged slightly, shocked.

 

As if lagging behind your actions, your brain almost exploded in mortification and you clap a hand over your mouth in shock preparing to apologise as Chris bursts out laughing. You take a chance and look around the very busy cafe, your face burning.

“Maybe we should take those to go.” Chris offered, amusement still colouring his voice. You nodded, mutely and walked to stand in the corner to wait for the food where the least amount of people could see you. Chris quickly arranged a takeaway with the waiter before strutting over and placing his broad frame between you and the curious patrons.

You sagged and unthinkingly dropped your head unto his shoulder. His body shook as he silently laughed, and you groaned causing him to crush you to him in an attempt at comfort. “Ugh. I can never show my face here again. Fuck, _you_ probably can’t show your face here again- I’m so sorry.”

“Nah,” Chris said, unconcerned. “Asha,” he explained, nodding to the waitress, “and her wife come by often, she has no problem with... anything, really.”

“Gee, _thanks_ , Chris.” An unamused voice came from behind the counter before Asha broke into a smile. She waved off your apologies, engaged in chit-chat about her wife with Chris before waving goodbye and commenting. “Give him hell for me, girl.” You smiled and waved at her, promising to do so and ignoring a couple of women still talking about you. As you exited the cafe, Chris strides became less sure as he seemed to slow down, unsure. “I was going to lead you to my apartment, just around the corner but of course _that’s kinda weird_ so… maybe we could just sit on that bench at the park?” He explained in a tentative voice, pointing out the park.

“I think we’ve scared the public enough today.” You said, grimacing before amending, “Only if you’re comfortable, of course!”

Chris shrugged and lead you to his apartment while explaining how a bet with his co-workers had resulted in his predicament. Tears were streaming down your faces as you laughingly stumbled through his door. He set a few things on the counter, removing his jacket before lowering the beverages onto the coffee table as you placed the paper bag of pastries down next to it.

 

You spend the rest of the afternoon not even thinking about the time flying by as you and Chris devour the pastries and complain fondly about your kooky friends and co-workers, eventually learning more about one another in the process. Chris is pretty open about working in an adult store, and he laments about how he’s had to choose between the good pay and all the girls who won’t date him when they know what he does for a living, despite it only being temporarily since he’s saving up to make a little savings before he plunges into the acting world.

“ _So_ ,” Chris began, looking into your face searchingly as he places the empty containers back on the table.

“So?” You ask, a small smile on your lips.

“You’re beautiful.” Your stomach twists and your face flushes hotly as you lose any confidence you had.

“Oh-uh, well um _, thanks_ …” You stammer, tongue-tied. “You’re, uh, great, too.”

He smiles crookedly before cupping your face and drawing you close, and despite your body’s slight tension, you acquiesce easily.

“Is this okay?” He breathes, his lips barely an inch from yours. Your breath leaves in a punctuated puff before you lean in and press your lips firmly against his, your hands finding purchase on the couch and his hip. His hands slide down your neck, over your shoulders and come to rest on the small of your back, his hands slung lazily over your hips. As his arms ran wandered, restricting your arms, you moved your hands, instead finding the waistband of his jeans and resting your hands against the seam there. A slight touch of teeth on your bottom lip has you gasping, and so Chris gracefully slips his tongue past the seam of your lips. You brush your tongue purposefully against his and revel in the soft grunt he makes in response. Emboldened, you slide forward slightly, allowing Chris’ slightly angled position to orientate so he could lean back against the sofa again, and place yourself firmly in his lap.

 

Your hand slips under his shirt and you feel the muscles contract as he pulls away from your lips. “ _Fuck_ , maybe we should stop before I can’t stop myself anymore.” He said, panting. You breathe in deeply through your nose and restrain yourself from acting on your urge to grind down into him. You find yourself nodding as your hands withdraw from him, his face mirroring your regretful look.

“I guess,” you clear your throat, “guess we should probably talk before… _anything happens?_ ” You question him, and he nods, lifting you from his lap and easily setting you back down next to him.

“I’m just going to get some ice water, you need anything?” Chris asks tenderly, his voice slightly husky from arousal and you have to beat down the metaphorical flames of your arousal as it sparks at the sound.

“Ice water sounds great, thanks.” He nods once before leaving and you quickly straighten out your clothes before he returns.

Chris hands you the glass, wet from the condensation, and sits down further away from you than before. You almost restrain yourself from glancing at his crotch, but before you can catch yourself, you’ve glanced down. Yeah, he’s definitely still hard. After you’ve let the icy water cool your head a bit, you put it down on a coaster and wipe your fingers over your clothes as you pull them back. Chris is still steadily sipping on his water, and you purse your lips slightly, unsure of exactly how to proceed. So you ask the only question you can think of asking, “ _Why_ did you want to stop?”

He looks confused for a second before he responds, “Because I want to see you again after this.”

“ _Oh_.” You say, slightly perplexed.

“Do you… not want to see me again?”

“No, I mean yes.” You rush out, anxiety clawing at your stomach. “ _Yes_ , I want to see you again, I mean, if you want.”

“I do. You’re beautiful, and I don’t want to fuck this up since you actually deigned to talk to me after that fiasco and the fact that I work in an adult store.” He explains casually.

 

“Oh-okay.” You nod. “ _So_ …”

“So…” He laughed self-deprecating, a hand on his neck. “So, would you like to go out sometime?”

You smiled tentatively before nodding, “Of course, _I’d love that_.”

“Cool.” He breathed in deeply as you were struck by the most awkward silence you had ever encountered.

“Can we have sex now, though?” You squeaked...and then winced as the water he was swallowing went down the wrong pipe. “ _Oh, shit!_ ” You exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and taking the glass from his coughing form before slapping him on the back, probably unhelpfully.  He stuck out his hand in stop gesture so instead, you patted his back gently, rubbing circles into the very thin shirt he was wearing.

As his coughing abated, you handed him back his glance and he nodded at you thankfully before taking a small sip and setting it back down again. “Okay, sorry, where were we?” He blinked thoughtfully. “ _Oh, right,_ ” he said, his voice lowered, and you breathed deeply in response, unwilling to take your eyes from his. He patted his lap and turned his body toward you, you evaluated him for a moment before shaking your head no. He cocked his head slightly and you smiled, taking his hand.

“ _Bedroom_ , I think.” You say simply and pull at his hand. He grins and follows you to behind the couch where you stopped and purse your lips. “So…”

“Right!” He says, understanding dawning, and leads you into the hall before gesturing at the second door, “That’s the bathroom, you’re welcome to whatever.” and continuing on to the open door at the end of the hall before stopping short. “ _Actually…_ ” he looked back at you. “Is there a way I could convince you to just give me, like, 20 seconds before you enter my room?” He asks sheepishly and you grin.

“I’m _sure_ it’s not that bad, but okay, I’m gonna go freshen up, so it’ll be more like 2 minutes.”

“Works for me.” He says gratefully and took the five steps, or in his eager case two steps, to his doorway before turning back. He stops short comically at your form before taking your head into his hands and kissing your forehead. You smile brilliantly at him before he whirls off again and you walk back to the bathroom to contemplate your life.

 

 _“He only said that to get in your pants, girl, you can’t give him what he wants!”_ Your roommate, Cheryl, exclaims and you frown before rolling your eyes and hanging up on her. So much for trying to contain your anxiety, you thought, before doing what any girl would do that is most painfully awkward in social situations and completely confident in bed- you stripped. After checking that everything was still fresh, you quickly glanced at the bedroom door that was still closed and quickly ran to your purse, fishing out the vibrator and going back before turning around to get the spare roll of condoms just in case. As you made your way back, you saw the door was still closed and contemplated waiting for a second and then did so. Twenty seconds later, he had still not emerged, and you bit your lip anxiously before making the way to stand right next to the door, your nipples hardened from the slight breeze, and goosebumps covering the sensitive skin of your ass and thighs. Knocking timidly, you waited for a response. Sighing, you square your shoulders and knocked harder.

“Come in! I’m ready for you!” Chris exclaims from the other side of the door, and you quickly transfer the condoms into your other hand and turn the doorknob, soft and sultry music meeting your ears. Chris’ bedroom was small but cosy, he had lit a couple of candles on the windowsill close, but not too close, to the bed and even had some other low lighting going. Chris knelt with his back to you, his hands under his mattress, as he explains. “Just thought we could do with some nice clean sheets, I’ll just tuck this here in and then...” he says, getting up and turning around before gulping audibly. “ _Wow_.”

You blush and look down, before meeting his eyes again. “Well, I figured it was only fair- _mph_ ” your explanation was cut off by Chris’ ravenous lips on your yours, and you groan, your hands winding around his neck, as he easily parts your lips and brushes his tongue against yours. His hands hover tentatively, centimetres from your bare skin and you let your hands run down his muscled arms before taking his hands and planting them on your hips. He moans into your mouth and you grin as you kiss, before stepping forward. He stumbles slightly at the overbalance and your grin widens before taking two more steps and feeling him bump up against his bed. Running your hands up his smooth shirt, you firmly place your hands on his chest and push. He grunts slightly, not giving way, before cupping your ass, and you bite his lip reproachfully at which his chuckle is cut off by you slamming your whole weight into him and knocking you both down. His hand miraculously stays on your ass as your lips are knocked away from each other and he laughs boomingly and you join in easily, collapsing on his chest.

“Sorry.” You apologise. “I’m a bit much.”

“Don’t worry, you’re the perfect amount,” Chris reassures, and you blush before vaguely remembering your forgotten supplies, glancing back, you realise they had been dropped on the floor and you sigh.

 

Seeing his moment of opportunity, Chris unbalances you, and you huff in surprise as you are swiftly turned onto your back, with him looming over you. He kisses you easily and your hands find his shoulders to try and gain the upper hand again, but Chris simply smirks at your effort and pins down your arms by your elbows. As plan B reveals itself in the form of your legs locking around his hips, he bites your lip and leans his hips into the mattress. You grunt slightly at his sudden weight before moaning at the feeling of his hard cock on your thigh. As he continues to kiss you senseless, you struggle vaguely, mostly enjoying testing the weight of him on you and you whined petulantly as he pulled back to look at you.

“You are still on board, right?” He panted, and you nod enthusiastically.

“ _So_ on board.” You confirm, breathless.

“Good.” He smiles before attacking your neck and your wiggling intensifies along with your moans of his name.

“Oh, fuck, yes _Chris_.” You sigh happily as his lips suck at your pulse point and you can feel his smile on your skin as you arch your neck into his mouth. You buck into his hips once more and he pulls back completely with a serious look on his face. “Okay, you’re going to have to stop that or I’m going to cum in my pants.” You roll your hips instinctively before muttering.

“Longer second round.” He laughs shakily as he drops his head onto your collarbone and seemingly instinctively jerks into you again.

 

“Come _on_ ,” you wheedle, “give me more room, let me loosen my legs then you can rut up against me,” your breath hitches, “use me, let me make your jeans wet with my cum,” You took a deep breath as his groan reverberated into your bones, “bet I could cum from this too, just you grinding on me, _fuck_.” You gasped, and arched your neck, “Fucking, _please_ , Chris. Use me, make me cum with your clothes on.” You pleaded desperately, your hips insistently driving into his and he bites your collarbone sharply before drawing back slightly, allowing his grip on your elbows to slacken slightly as his hips lifted slightly from pressing yours into the bed.

“ _Okay_.” He says, his voice a low wreck and you whined in the back of your throat as his hands travelled up to clasp yours. “I’m going to use this pretty bare cunt to get myself off, _after_ I get you off, with _no hands_.” He punctuated with his grip tightening into your hands. Your breathing deepens at the growl in his voice, and you barely realise that you aren’t even play-struggling anymore. “And my tongue down your throat.” He said commandingly before running his tongue broadly over your throat and into your jawline. “Now, let those legs go, baby.” He growled against your jaw, and you let your legs fall into place to bracket his thighs and moaned as his crotch thrusts experimentally into yours.

 

“My clit,” You pant, “Is just a touch to the left- _fuck!_ Chris! Right there!” You say as the rough catch of his fly bites across your sensitive skin wonderfully. Your next groan is cut off as Chris grunts into your mouth and you eagerly swallow his tongue as his seam catches on your clit, making you shudder. He thrusts into you eagerly, and you meet him easily as he makes consistent passes over your sensitive clit. You whine around his tongue as, on the next thrust, your hips instinctively shy away from him before seeking him out again, the pain blending into sweet pleasure. Picking up on it, Chris gently lowers his crotch onto your cunt and expertly moves around until the jerk against his hips gives away that he has found your clit. You swallow around his tongue again as he presses firmly into your clit groans at the sensation before rotating his hips in a small circle. You moan easily as your pleasure intensifies, the less sensitive part of your cunt around your clitoris being stimulated instead of the bundle of nerves on your clit. You push down the slight sensation of needing to pee and give into the feeling, pleasure steadily blooming into your thighs as he rolls into you even harder. Apparently satisfied at your slightly drooping disposition, quite a while later, Chris pulls back despite your whine and silences you as he presses kiss after kiss onto your lips with a smacking sound, neither of you able to go so long without air as your breathing is hot and heavy. Chris works back up to thrusting with small movements that soon has you impatiently grinding back into him with more force each time. Your top lip is pulled into his mouth and he groans into your mouth as your hips surge up to meet his once more, apparently taking the hint that you were ready for more, Chris finally applies more pressure and then suddenly lifts his hips away. You struggle in protest until Chris honest-to-God fucking growls into your mouth and you still as if compelled to do so. When his crotch comes down to meet your cunt once more, he shifts in search of your clitoris, easily finding it now that he understands your tell, and his hips come down quicker and harder than before, sending you into a spin of pleasure.

 

Your eyes are screwed up and you can barely respond to his mouth as he grinds wantonly into you and eventually, as his zipper maker an appearance once more and drags right over the root of your clitoris, you groan loudly and fall away from his mouth slightly. “Fuck! Yes! _Oh, fuck, Chris._ Please!” You shout as his zipper catches on you again and again and again, Chris groaning into the base of your throat, taking the time to bite at you in passion as his hips start to jerk unevenly. “Oh, Chris, baby, _please!_ Just a bit longer!” You almost sob and as he pins you with his hips, dragging himself across you impossibly harder than before, you teeter on a knife’s edge of pleasure as he rocks into you steadily. Just as you’re ready to beg him to touch you properly, he jerks wonderfully in a random pattern, clearly cumming and bites hard down into the sensitive spot at the junction of your shoulder and neck and you shout in ecstasy, feeling his jeans dampen at every slide across your very over-sensitive cunt. You cant into him seekingly and he responds by bearing down fully, and if you concentrate you can almost feel the slight disturbances in his fabric as he cums in his pants and you groan loader before he sticks his tongue down your throat without ceremony and although your moan is muffled it is still filled with pleasure as he swipes and winds his tongue through your mouth.

 

When you’re both done riding the aftershock of your orgasms, he leans back with his eyes closed and rolls off of you to sag into his mattress as you finally come to a still beside him.

“Wow.” You say in awe.

“Wow indeed.” He says breathlessly, “Fuck, my abs are _burning_ , I haven’t worked out in way too long.” He laughs through his deep inhalation.

“ _Please_ ,” You say, your hand harmlessly bouncing off his peck, “I told you, I have a type, I just didn’t know they could also work out. You totally let me have it when I tried to push you around. _Shit_.”

“Yes, _indeed, I did, didn’t I_.” He says in a low tone, his voice smug, as he turns onto his side to look at you and smile crookedly. “That was good for you, right?” He questions immediately after and you grin.

“Oh, nerds.” You sigh, your eyes closing in amusement. “Never change.”

“ _Nerd_ , huh?” Chris asks, mockingly offended. You nod non-committedly, still turned on but appeased by your orgasm. “Is that why you brought the vibrator, nerds usually don’t have enough hands to fuck you?” He says roughly, his mouth by your ear and you shiver.

“Well, unless you have restraints, you would have to fuck me in two holes and manage to hold me down- to be fair, you do have a head-start, the orgasm I just had might make me more manageable, it might not.” You say easily. “ _So_ , you hard again yet?”

He groans, sounding in agony and you open your eyes to see him get off the bed. “Not just yet, sweetheart, fuck.”

“Sweetheart, huh?” You ask, leaning forward on your elbows as he starts to take off his shirt.

“Got a problem with that?” He asks teasingly and you shake your head no before getting off the bed and stalking over to him. His hands are still fumbling with the third button and you look challengingly into his eyes.

“Did I _say_ you could take off your clothes?” You ask and he lifts an eyebrow while smirking. Fuck, now you were in big trouble.

 

“Did you think you were allowed to tell me what to do, sweetheart?” He asks in a low voice, his expression darkening as his hands drop. You bite your lip into your mouth in a subconscious move and he grins victoriously. “You like that? When I tell you what to do?” You gulp, weighing up your options, Chris still looking expectantly at you before you nod slowly. His expression turns predatory and you can only gasp as he pins you against the wall harshly. “ _Good_. I like telling you what to do.” He smiles and you teasingly press back against his arms to find yourself under rock-solid muscle. “ _Now_.” He says, pinning your eyes with his stare. “I think as punishment for assuming you had any say in what happens tonight, you should undress me and then uh-” he stumbles slightly, and you can see he’s torn between wanting to command you and not crossing any boundaries. You smile a small smile and nod, your hands barely able to reach his shirt buttons as his hands still pin you firmly by your hips. You make quick work of the remaining buttons and he eases up on your hips as you slide the shirt down his shoulders.

“ _Fuck_.” You say simply, and he grins, self-satisfied.

“If I tell you to stay put, are you going to give me trouble, sweetheart?” He asks in between short kisses and you hum.

“No…” You breathe.

“ _Then stay._ ” He more asks than commands and you smile as he withdraws his hands and shrugs his shirt off. You don’t move a muscle until it hits the ground when your hand inches forward before you retract it and clear your throat.

“May I?” You ask, glaring daggers at his fly.

“Yes.” He says simply, crowding around you and placing his hands on either side of the wall behind you as you take your hands to the waistband of his jeans. His muscles ripple and you watch, fascinated.

“Can I ask you a question, Chris?” you pause, and he nods easily. “And please be honest I’m just curious, not looking for validation, I am 100% happy with how I look, but shouldn’t you be going out with the girl equivalent of all of this?” You gesture at his abs and upper body vaguely and he snorts.

“No.” He says easily, and you shrug before starting on his button. “I like my girls soft and pliable and with a lot of ass.” He says and pinches the side of your bare cheek on each side. You yelp laughingly.

“Okay, then. Just checking.” You say, smilingly before starting to kneel.

 

On your knees, you tug his jeans down bit by bit, your mouth salivating at the smell of sex clinging to the cloth of his underwear and slightly dampening the inside of the jean as well.

“Fuck!” Chris exclaims as you press your whole face, nose first into his crotch, breathing deeply as he jerks reflexively. You pull down his underwear down none too gently and he hisses, “still sensitive, sweetheart.”

“That’s just how I like it, personally.” You admit after you ran your tongue over his damp thighs.

“Fuck.” He sighs as you tongue manoeuvres around his balls, cleaning off his cum as he leans into the wall, crowding you further. After running your tongue firmly over his adonis belt, groaning along the way and barely aware of Chris’ own moaning, you finally try to pay attention to his cock, but a firm hold in your hair stops you short and you look up at Chris’ face, dark as thunder. “Come up here.” You nod easily and let Chris basically pick you up under your arms and press you back into the wall to lick his cum out of your mouth with a groan. Your breath hitches as a warm feeling settles in your chest, your fingernails reflexively grabbing into his shoulders. He eventually stops kissing you, breathing into your shoulder before picking you up, and putting you down onto the bed once more. “I _do_ actually have restraints; adult stores offer employee discounts too.”

You grin widely in response, “cool.” He smiles at your enthusiasm, batting away your hand reaching for his cock and walking to his closet. “If you really want to, then we can get the more hardcore stuff but I’m just going to use these for now.” He says calmly as he walks out holding silk ties with metal fastening for the bedposts. 

“I _do_ have a confession, actually.” You admit, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, yeah?” Chris asks, curious as he fastens the restraints.

“I don’t actually normally have sex like this, I’m actually good with vanilla stuff 80% of the time, I just haven’t… had sex in a while.”

“Okay, well, first off; I’m not gonna lie and say I’m not a little bit relieved- I’m very into this, I just don’t know that I could hold you down every time we have sex. Secondly; it’s been a while for me too.”

 

“No. I mean, a really long time. Like, since first year of college.”

“I don’t know how old you are, so that's not enlightening,” Chris said, a teasing smile on his lips as he fastened the last restraint.

“23.” You dead-panned.

“ _Oooh_ , an older woman, huh?” he teased.

“Wait.” You stopped short. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m 20, sweetheart.”

“Fuck _me_.”

“Trying too.” He smirked and you burst out laughing.

“But you can grow like an actual full, not patchy, stubble!” You exclaimed and gestured to his 5 o'clock shadow. Frowning slightly, he asks, “How do you know that?”

“Ask me later.”

“Okay. So,” he cocked his head to the side, “three years?”

“Four.”

He whistles low, “Two years,” and gestured to himself.

“Not bad.”

He laughs in a short burst. “You don’t know the half of it.”

You raise your eyebrows in curiosity, but he simply holds his smirk in place as you narrow your eyes in suspicion before he surges forward to capture you in a kiss once more, pushing you into the mattress again before travelling into your jaw with a groan.

 

“You know-” you say breathily, “there isn’t usually this much kissing involved in sex.”

“Oh?” He murmurs into your throat and the reverberation makes your breath hitch as you respond in the affirmative.

“I think it’s really working in my favour in getting you to stay down.”

You hum happily and kiss him before talking again, “You know, you could just let me get up, as it were, and be in control.”

“I _could_ do that, yes.” He smirks, heaving himself up before beckoning you closer to the headboard and tying your hands to the headboard with a Y shaped restraint that allowed you to move your hand apart from each other but not toward your body. “But I don’t recall you winning the wrestling match, sweetheart.” He continues after you're fastened, and you growl low in your throat in response which does nothing to deter his self-satisfied smirk.

He makes a motion encouraging you to give over your foot and you glare at him for all of two seconds before giving in. Once you’re fully restrained, Chris explains, “So I’ve made them so that if you actually want to get out you just pull here-” he motioned, “but if you just tug it shouldn’t give. It should actually tighten up.” You gave it an experimental tug before nodding once. Chris walked over to the vibrator and condoms, raising his eyebrow at the roll of many condoms, “feeling lucky?”

“My roommates stuck them in there after they figured out when I last had sex- they maintained that if the opportunity ever arose then I wouldn't have an excuse to decline.” Chris grinned in amusement, setting them down on his side table and twirling the wand vibrator in his hands. As a faint buzzing began to emanate, you bite your lip and keep your eyes locked on Chris.

 

He brought it down gently on your inner knee and you clenched your jaw as your skin jumped slightly at the new sensation, Chris grin only becoming wider, “Why did you buy the vibrator?”

“ _You_ bought that vibrator, Chris.” You deadpanned and he quirked an eyebrow at you before slapping the wand into your inner thigh unexpectedly with a thwap. You keened slightly, “Because I was scared my roommates would know what the package contained.”

“I didn't ask why you got it at our store,” he said, running the wand in closer circles.

Your breath hitching, you gave him an answer, “Because as you know I’m an artist with a bad hand- and I want to cum more than twice a day. It gets tiring.”

“Thank you,” Chris said roughly, before applying pressure lengthwise, from your clit to your vaginal canal and you bucked into it. He allowed it for a few seconds before withdrawing it again, much to your disappointment.

“How did you know I could grow a beard?” He asked, looking at you expectantly, the now slightly damp vibrator against your inner thigh. You gulped slightly and closed your eyes.

“ _Uhm_ …” you wavered.

He said your name admonishingly, teasing the vibrations closer to the edge of your cunt and you breathed deeply before opening your eyes. Chris stood over you, curiosity in his eyes and a smirk on his lip, looking basically untouched if not for his begging cock and ruffled hair. You sighed regretfully before responded, “I came into the store last week…” you hissed as he teased the edge of your cunt, “ _fuck_. Uh, and I saw you-” your ragged breathing cut you off as Chris increased the pressure, “Saw you with the beard.”

He took the vibrator away completely, and you hissed in response as he barely touched your clit.

“I would've remembered you.” He deadpans and you screw up your face, slightly ashamed.

“I took one look at you and basically ran back to my car.”

“Are you saying you don’t like the beard?”

He teased and you rolled your eyes. “It means, that I _love_ the beard.”

He hummed thoughtfully, a pleased look on his face. “Still don't buy it.” He claimed and touched the vibrator over your labia.

You groaned and clenched your teeth. “You were reaching for a pink box on the highest shelf. It was really distracting.”

Chris muffles a laugh unsuccessfully before placing the tip of the vibrator directly on your clitoris.

“Fuck!” You exclaimed and Chris laughed a completely different laugh, dark and husky.

 

As you’re arching into him, thighs tensed, he moves down low, groaning as your cunt comes into full view. You redden further as he takes his time roving his eyes all over you before withdrawing the vibrator and you make a noise of protest. He clicks his tongue at you and you impatiently chew at your lip as he runs the vibrator along your cunt, turning off the vibrations and then slowly pushing it into your vagina.

“O- _okay_.” You murmur, and Chris looks up at you with concern.

“You okay?” He asks, and you nod wordlessly. “Good.” He says simply before pushing it all the way in and leaving you breathless but bereft. “ _Let’s see here_ …” he says to himself, positioning the vibrator as his fingers come to rest on either side of your clitoris.

“ _Please_ , Chris.” You whine impatiently, but he ignores you as he fiddles with the vibrator for a good minute before you jolt in surprise. “Fuck!”

Chris grins in victory and you laugh in response, Chris turns on the vibrator function and adjusts his grip before lowering his face to your cunt and inhaling deeply. Your knees attempt to draw together as your eyes screw shut once more.

“You’re right, though. I don’t have enough hands.” Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and your stomach jumps as he slicks up two of his fingers, unoccupied with the vibrator, in his own mouth. As he slurps around his own fingers, you tremble. “Spread wider,” Chris commands and you easily obey, letting him slip a finger into your ass.

You bite down on a moan and he begins gently applying pressure to the rim, leaning down and sucking your clit into his mouth.

“Chris!” He mumbles something in response, but you can only buck into the sensation. “Oh, _fuck_.” You say almost inaudible, your core tensing and your chest arching up as you suddenly cum. Preoccupied with the all-consuming pleasure rolling over you, you’re barely conscious of Chris’ reaction or actions as you tremble.

 

Chris is still suckling on your clit when you take stock of your own body, and both of his fingers are working your ass open. Your breath hitches and you let your head fall back, helpless to do anything but groan. Chris is withdrawing the vibrator from your cunt as your breath comes in pants and you keen petulantly as his tongue leaves your clit, his fingers slipping from your ass, only to inhale sharply as the now-off vibrator takes their place, slipping easily inside your clenching hole before Chris turns on the vibrator function once more. Your toes curl in pleasure and Chris seems single-mindedly focused as he turns his attention on your cunt and grins ferally. He tongues right unto you with no ceremony, wet sounds punctuate his groaning and you’ve been holding your breath since his tongue slipped into your vagina. As your lungs scramble for air, you inhale deeply and “Ohhh, _fuck_ , Chris.” He finally stops moving, having adjusted himself so his upper body is resting on what’s left of his bed, his head buried in your thighs and his grip slackening only for his hands to curl around your hips and press his fingers into your inner thighs.

Your arms are starting to burn, so when Chris fingernails scrape into your thighs you sigh happily and fall right back into the cushion, jerking into his mouth and tugging on your restraints to no avail. His tongue always seems to be there exactly where you need it, first plunging into your vagina and then running along the outer edges before sweeping up to suckle at your clit gently. At his third pass over your clit, he’s starting to let his teeth edge around you, and you let your breathing become uneven as pleasure sparks hotly through you. You moan as he groans into your clit, feeling him spasm somewhere else and you wonder if it’s possible to cum from pleasuring someone else. Probably.

You realise his name is starting to sound like a mantra falling from your lips and you bite your lip only to find him redoubling his efforts. The restraints tighten as you fight against them, Chris’ teeth edge the bottom of your clit as his nails press deeper into your thighs and a broken moan leaves you in a rush only for you to reflexively hold your breath again. Your throat is starting to feel tight and your whole body spasms as you breathe out and in deeply, lungs burning as pleasure sparks into your stomach. A harsh, incoherent shout falls from your mouth as Chris bites your clit, Chris hands tugging your wandering hips back down to devour you.

“Fuck!” You buck into his mouth and fall over the edge, your orgasm spreading like wildfire as Chris’ mouth never leaves your clit, biting and sucking furiously.

“O- okay, _okay_ , Chris, fuck. Please.” Is all you can murmur as you try and get away from his mouth. He eventually relents after licking away all your cum and withdraws the vibrator from your ass as you keen in loss. You close your eyes as your breathing evens out and Chris unties you, your legs falling together and stretching out reflexively.

 

His cock is against your stomach as he unties your hands and you whimper slightly. You respond laxly as his lips tease your open, desperation in his manner and you groan as he bites your lip into his mouth. When your brain catches up, you take the moment when his lips aren’t on yours to talk, your voice gravelly, “Fuck _me_.”

Chris groans and kisses you again “I can wait…” you laugh slightly.

“It’s an _expression_ , Chris. Fuck, I feel fucking _boneless_.”

He smirks, self-satisfied, but you can see the restraint in his tensed muscles, and you smile softly. “C’mon, hotshot, let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to.” He says unconvincingly, though he means it, and your smile widens.

“Oh, yes, I do. I have been thinking about having your cock on my tongue every night before I go to bed. You wouldn’t want to deprive a girl, now would you?”

Chris shakes his head no and finally lets you push him down. You take your sweet time, kissing down his throat and nibbling over the prominent vein there, much to Chris' pleasure. His one hand is buried in your hair, the other is holding on to the bedpost with a light grip that soon turns tight as you kiss his nipples.

“Sensitive, huh?” You ask teasingly and he grunts softly. You take your time teasing them with your fingers and get lost in his soft moans and the tightening of his pecs.

“ _Please_ , sweetheart.” He eventually begs, snapping you out of your reverie and you allow your hand to quickly dart down and close over his wet cock, letting him buck into your hand as you press wet kisses onto his nipples. Letting the air pebble his nipples, now wet with your spit, you drag yourself down and finally take his cock into your mouth. With the head of his cock resting on your tongue, you groan, and Chris’ other hand, now bereft of your hair, joins his other by his bedpost, both hands now white-knuckled as he restrains himself from bucking into you as you moan.

 

As your dominant hand grabs his balls, he can’t help but buck slightly, immediately apologising despite your lack of reaction. You shrug slightly and close your other hand on the base of his cock as you start to bob down into him, letting your lips and tongue curl over the ridge of his cockhead as he grunts in appreciation.

You start swallowing around his cock, breathing deeply through your nose, to take more of him into your mouth and you groan as you feel his cock twitch in response. Backing up, your hand rolling his balls, you take a deep breath and tongue along his adonis belt. Chris hisses in pleasure as you nip at the muscles there before working your mouth over his cock again. When you meet his eyes through your lashes, he moans and you grumble in response, leaving his cock twitching in your mouth as you continue to slowly deepthroat him, easily swallowing him down, since he’s restraining his hips. The muscles in his stomach flex as the tip of him starts catching on the back of your throat and you hum with purpose, pressing your tongue into the vein at the underside of his cock firmly. Chris gives a small incoherent shout and your humming intensifies as he finds his voice to murmur your name, you look back up at him and his head falls back momentarily, eyes scrunched up before he talks again. “So close, _fuck_.”

You hum in acknowledgement before lightly scraping against his balls with your fingernails and his neck arches back in pleasure. After taking him deep for so long, you retreat to take deep breaths and let them ghost over his tip, watching as his cock twitches in response. Your dominant hand is still continuing to roll his balls, gently playing with them as your other hand continues to rest at the base of his cock, now firmly holding on and giving slight jerks as your tongue slips back over his cockhead.

Tonguing the slit, you revel in his low grunt and allow your lips to seal over the tip and firmly slide over the ridges of the bade of his head as he groans.

“S- _so close_ , sweetheart, please don’t stop.”

Your effort redoubles at his admission, his balls drawing tight as his cock starts to twitch and tremble in your mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m cumming, _please just don’t take your hand off me_.” He pleads and you swallow his cock down as far as you can. He cums with a hoarse shout down your throat and you hum reassuringly at his concern before pulling back and licking all traces of cum off his cock as he grunts.

Coming back to himself, he takes your hand and smiles down at you, and you can’t help but smile back as he beckons you closer and kisses you breathless, curling his tongue into you to find every trace of his cum with a groan. You suck on his tongue teasingly and feel his cock twitch against your inner thigh as Chris lets a low, hoarse, laugh fall from his lips in amusement.

“Apparently, my cock isn’t assuaged just yet.” He smirks and you smile back before kissing him again. He kisses you back easily, both of you slightly lazy and tired as you drape yourself over him, before attempting to move off. His hands are at your hips and tighten as you try to roll over next to him,

“Stay.” He requests, and you nod once before kissing him again as he allows you to slide slightly onto his side so he can hold you close with an arm over your hips as the other goes to stroke your back and stomach. Your kisses turn motionless as you both allow your eyelids to droop and you give him one more chaste kiss, his eyes already closed, before allowing yourself to cuddle into his side and drift off.

 

 You wake up a while later, first panicking at the dark room before realising the sun had only just set. Glancing back at Chris’ sleeping form, you sigh wistfully before planting a kiss to his cheek and covering his bare chest and feet. Slipping out of the room soundlessly, you leave your vibrator wherever Chris left it along with the condoms, pulling on your clothes and cursing your phone’s dead battery. Luckily your purse has a pen and an old receipt, so you leave Chris a note on his fridge before running off into the night. You come home and coo at Bella, apologising for neglecting her and laughing as she kisses you in forgiveness. After putting your phone on charge, you place a kiss to Bella’s forehead before quickly taking out her food and showering as she eats. You’re humming in the shower as your roommates burst in, and honestly, it’s a regular enough occurrence that you barely jump as they open the door.

“Where have you been!” Cheryl squeals and you open your mouth to respond as you’re cut off by Susan.

“Oh, come on, she totally got la- _aid_!” Susan provides and you sigh before turning off the shower spray.

“Throw me a towel, guys.” You request and they respond simultaneously.

“Nuh-uh! Not until you tell us where you were.”

“What do you mean? I was at Chris’ place, I was literally telling you about it, like, five hours ago.” You say exasperated and step out of the shower to get your own damn towel. After a beat of silence, you look expectantly at the two most vocal people you knew who were, by the looks of it, speechless with glee. Rolling your eyes, you quickly pulled on yoga pants and a loose t-shirt before they finally explode in squeals that has Bella barking into the room. You give her a reassuring “thank you” before clipping on her lead to take her for a run.

As your brain processes the questions flying at you, you take a quick moment at the door to respond.

“First of all, I couldn’t stay the night. You guys never feed Bella, never mind taking her on her walk.” You stated, glaring at them as they murmured sheepishly. “Second of all, I didn’t hit and run, he will call, I left him a note.” You silenced Cheryl’s protestations with a look before opening the door, and saying over your shoulder, “Oh, and, yeah, he was exceptional in bed.” and grinning. Taking Bella for a late-night walk was luckily what you preferred on most days, and Bella easily fell into your routine as you stretched out, sprinted and jogged in short bursts at a time, eventually looping back around to the apartment to find Chris grinning and leaning on your front door. After pressing a kiss to your lips, he’s on his knees to greet Bella, who sniffs at him cautiously before stamping a big slobbery approval on his nose. And that was the exact moment you fell in love with Chris Evans.


	2. Before Breakfast

 

Your heart thrummed happily as you stood at the threshold of your door, holding your German Shepherd's lead as Chris, squatting down to her level, affectionately ruffled and cuddled Bella before you quickly asked him to hold onto her lead for a second. He complied, confused but patient as you told Bella to stay and quickly made your way into the darkened apartment. A faint light came from under your door and you smiled at the predictability of your roommates as their soft snores echoed faintly into the living room. You left the door open and beckoned Chris closer, a finger to your lips to indicate his silence, “Stay over?” You whispered and he nodded firmly before you led him to your room and closed the door in victory. Chris raised an eyebrow and you took your hand off your lips.

“My roommates are crazy, they’ll totally monopolise you for the rest of the night as soon as they realise you’re here, well...” you snorted, “after they recover from the shock that you actually want anything to do with me after I ‘ _gave you what you wanted'._ ” You indicated with air-quotes.

Chris tsked disapprovingly before dropping the small bag he was holding, resting his hands easily on your hips and you smile before kissing him gently.

 

Your hands naturally came to a rest on his jawline as your kisses grow deeper and longer. You lean back against the wall as Chris deepens the kiss further and presses himself into you. His voice is low and gravelly as he murmurs, “Well, I told you, I’m not quite _assuaged_.”

You laugh as his cock presses up against your thigh, “Such a nerd.” before drawing him in for another kiss that you controlled easily as you start on his buttons. “Why in the _hell-_ ” you half-snarl on your second button as Chris' hands tease the waistband of your yoga pants, “are you wearing a button-up when you knew we were going to have sex.”

“Laundry day.” He responds and you grudgingly smile before giving up and ripping his shirt open, two buttons flying into a corner as Chris makes a noise of surprise before he admonishingly says your name.

“I’ll buy you another one.” You reassure him before attacking his collarbone with relish as he groans. His fingers dig into your hips before running up to cup your breasts firmly, testing their weight and running over your covered nipples restlessly.

 

You kiss his collarbone in parting and look up at him imploringly, “Any chance you’re up for fucking me against this here wall?” Chris growls what you assume to be a yes and attacks your lips once more before letting his hands fondle, cup, then grab your ass to lift you up so your face was at the same height and your crotches pressed together easily. You bite his lip teasingly and he responds in kind before almost swallowing your tongue and then parting from you so you could both breathe as his lips found your earlobe. His cock rocks into your cunt and you gasp out a _please_ as he groans into your neck.

“I need to know if you’re as fucking turned on as I am sweetheart, been thinking about being inside you for hours.” He mumbles into your neck and you push back into the rhythm of his hips.

“Why don’t you find out, Chris.” You moan, you legs locking around him and your hands grasping at his shoulders as his right hand left your ass to trace along the waistband of your yoga pants to the front, his touch sending electric shivers over your skin.

 

He dips two fingers into the waistband and you arch into his touch as he’s halfheartedly attempting to remove it from your skin, before sliding his finger down the crotch seam as you keen and he realises there’s no other way.

“Tit for tat, right?” He mumbles and you vaguely understand although shock still grips you when Chris rips your yoga pants right down the seam with barely any resistance, “I’ll buy you a new one.” He mimics, and a laugh bubbles up in your throat.

It quickly dies right where it started with a gasp as his fingers pull at your underwear desperately to find them damp. You can feel his grin of victory against your throat as his fingers trace the wetness of your cunt arching into his touch. His fingers curl into your cunt and you growl low in your throat in pleasure as he sinks them in slowly, once, twice and three times before scissoring slightly and withdrawing from you, seemingly pleased. There’s no time for undressing, and he simply takes out a condom from his back pocket and slips it in between your teeth so he can unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

 

He plucks the condom from your mouth with a grin, and you kiss and suck at his throat as he rolls the condom on. He stretches you perfectly as his cock sinks into your cunt slowly and you hear his groan in unison with yours as your head tips back into the wall.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He says simply, sounding breathless and you clench around him with a smile. He chuckles lowly, before commenting, “You like that? When I call you _sweetheart."_  You swear he deepens his voice at the nickname, and you can’t help but clench your cunt reflexively around his cock. He smirks, and kisses you again, hard, before suckling on your jawline and earlobe. When he's made sure you’re comfortable, all bets are off and his hips find a fast rhythm that has your shoulders slamming against the wall slightly as he fucks into you with a quick pace. You moan wantonly and grip his shoulders as he grunts your name into your throat in pleasure, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing his thumb in quick back-and-forth motions that have you writhing against the wall.

“Fuck, yes. You feel so good.” You praise and as he adjusts his angle you keen in pleasure.

 

He arches his neck slightly and you go for it, latching on to his throat with fervour. He cums with a force that surprises you, and your moan is throaty and drawn-out as you feel every inch of his cock spasm and jerk inside you. His fingers don’t let up, and you gasp as you scrabble for unnecessary purchase on his shoulders while the pleasure builds. His teeth find your earlobe as he presses into you with more force and adds the slight pinch of his nail to your clit. You’re squirming in his grasp as he drives you higher all the while whispering a combination of sweet nothings and filthy praises.

“Feel so good wrapped around me, can barely move, your cunt’s squeezing me so tight. Wanna stay inside of you forever so I can fuck your pretty wet cunt again and again.” You gasp and shudder around him and he groans, his thumb digging into your cunt as his teeth attack your pulse point, and then you’re clenching around him. “So beautiful, fucking gorgeous and all mine.” He gasps, and your throat tips back as pleasure sparks through you, Chris’ fingers and mouth unrelenting as you cum, your eyes closed and your fingers digging into his skin.

 

He finally lets up and pulls out as you keen at the loss, he ties up the condom and flings it quite skillfully into your trashcan before mouthing at your neck, his soft cock pressed against your cunt and twitching slightly as you breathe hard into his shoulder. Finally, he straightens up and launches you in the air slightly, getting a better grip onto you as he whispers, “Could you hold my jeans up for a sec?”

You oblige with a kiss to his lips as your toes curl into his belt loops and he takes a few backwards staggered steps to the edge of your bed before plopping down without ceremony. Kissing you languidly, you can feel his muscles relax as he rides out his endorphin high. Standing up from his lap despite his protests, you tear his pants off with relish and he allows himself to fall back into your bed with a huff after you bat his hands away. Walking over to the bag, you see it holds a few necessities including your roll of condoms, your vibrator, his restraints and some lube. Forgoing everything but the first item, you tear off a packet and toss the bag so it lands at the foot of your bed before tearing off your own clothes. Chris’ eyes are closed, and his breathing languid as basks in the post-coital glow.

 

You grin at the beautiful picture he makes, spread naked on your bed and shining with sweat but peaceful and content in your presence. Tearing the packet, you roll the condom on with a little maneuvering and murmuring from a still-complacent Chris. Satisfied, you retrieve the rest of the toys, unearthing a triad for his cock and balls with a smirk, straddling his thighs before gently maneuvering his still-soft cock through the rings of rubber, the three black loops over his base, balls and cock a stark contrast against his blushing flesh. He groans, long and rambling, his head is tipped back in pleasure and you can feel a slight shiver pass over him as you slide the final loop into place firmly along his cock before leaning down and getting to pay more attention to his nipples than your previous escapade had afforded you. Soon it’s a game against yourself to see what combination of noises you can draw from his plump lips as you tease his nipples, sucking and licking and pinching them until his cock starts twitching and thickening again. Chris is leaving nail marks on your skin as he groans in pleasure and you smirk before pulling lightly on his right nipple with your teeth as you simultaneously roll his other nipple between your fingers.

 

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart.” He murmurs in a wrecked voice you can barely hear and you smile, placing soft kisses over each nipple before moving up over his chest, neck and jaw with the same treatment, eventually kissing him softly on the lips. His response is at first desperate against your calm and paced mouth, but he eventually starts to calm down and melt into the kissing complacently as your fingers curl into his hair, his own fingers still pressing into your upper thigh. Your lips travel along his jaw seekingly, biting softly when whines and jerks his hips impatiently.

“Let me take care of you.” You breathe, his eyelashes flutter and he nods.

“Ye-yeah, okay.” He whispers.

“Am I correctly assuming that you working in an adult store means you’re more open-minded than most guys?” You ask your lips against his earlobe and he nods slightly.

“Think so. Whaddya have in mind?” He asked, his voice like gravel and you sigh.

Humming into his skin so his breath would quicken, you draw back to ask, “Prostate?”

“Yes, please.” He breathes.

“Kegels?”

“Uh huh.”

“Multiple orgasms?”

“Might be outta practice, but yeah.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” You whine, and he grunts a laugh as your hips roll over his half-hard cock.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” You breathe and he stutters something that is lost in a groan as you roll your hips again, eyes roving appreciatively over his firm muscles jumping in pleasure. Indulging in yourself you allow your fingers to run over the muscles of his neck and shoulders, before tracing a path over his ribs and following the chorded muscle of his adonis belt right up against his cock as he whispers a _please._  Your fingers scramble to grasp the lube, squirting a generous amount on your hands so you can slick up his cock. He half-bucks into your hand, already swelling slightly at the edges of the rubber triad, and he whines slightly as you over-lube his cock, slicking it up so that he can’t feel any friction, just the warming wet slide of gel. Satisfied at his hard cock jutting out proudly, you edge off his thighs before squirting some lube straight over his balls. Chris hisses at the sensation, whining when you slick up his balls in the same manner, biting your lip in response to the bite of your arousal at the sight of his glistening self. Glancing up, you grin a self-satisfied grin at Chris, his full and red lips making a rounded shape as he pants sharp breaths while his eyes look half-glazed over as his eyelids flutter in an attempt to keep watching the show while they fight to scrunch up in frustration in pleasure.

 

His muscles ripple in slight frustration as he grips the headboard and extends his neck, almost wanting to pull himself away from the frictionless heat of your hand.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He whispers, sounding a tad agonised.

“What’s wrong, dear?” You ask in a light tone and he groans slightly, lifting his hips in search of pleasure and you grin. “Hand me a pillow.” You nod, and he holds out the closest pillow in a fast stretch. Taking it from him, you place it on your folded legs and lock eyes with him.

“Please.” He breathes desperately, and you clench your cunt in want, placing the pillow against his barely exposed ass.

“Lift up.” You command and he glances down at your hands before re-positioning his legs so they bend and lifting his hips with a grunt so you can slide the pillow under his hips. Once the pillow is in place he exhales a long breath and spreads his knees wantonly. Smiling once more you push at his knees, so he lifts them up and towards his torso. “Hold ‘em?” You ask and he nods once, wrapping each arm around a knee and rocking into a more comfortable position that allows his asscheeks to spread slightly. Finding the discarded lube once more, you squirt some onto his ass and watch, fascinated, as his muscles jerk in response as he swears in surprise at the temperature difference. Applying some lube to your hand, you allow a finger to push gently through the ring of muscle as Chris whines desperately, almost vibrating with need.

“Shh, shh,” You coo softly, “I’m gonna take real good care of you, just relax.” Your thumb swipes circular motions into the soft skin of his perineum as your knuckle meets the edge of his ass with a groan. Chris takes three deep breaths, each relaxing him a bit more until his muscles have loosened considerably. “There we go, gorgeous. You’re so good for me, Chris.” You murmur and slip another finger into his ass.

 

While whispering soothing notions your eyes flit between his face and your fingers, constantly looking for reinforcement that’s he’s comfortable and okay, your fingers stretch the ring of muscle open until he’s soft and pliant around your appendages. Satisfied that he is prepared enough by your three fingers, you withdraw from him despite his slight whine of protest and roll your vibrator closer. His neck arches with a soft exhale when you start lubricating the vibrator, and you take the opportunity to ensure his comfort. “Hey, lover.” You breathe, a teasing yet reassuring smile on your face, “You okay? Nothing too tight or uncomfortable at all.”

He smiles dopily as his gaze focuses on you with some effort as he makes half an attempt to shake his head. “‘M’all good, swe’heart, you’re takin’ such good care o’ me.” You smile happily at him.

“Your cock and balls hanging in there, then?” He gives a sharp laugh as he nods before curling his toes.

“My ass is the one at a real loss ri’ now.” He admits before biting his lip and you nod in understanding, warming up the lubricated toy. When the black wand is warm in your hand, you guide it gently into Chris, his breathing quickening slightly as it slides easily into him. Checking up on him, you see his head is tilted back slightly as his eyes scrunch up while he suckles his bottom lip and you smile, happy that he’s enjoying himself.

 

Lazily pistoning the wand in constant motion, you angle the toy up and watch as his cock jumps slightly at the change. “Please, sweetheart.” He begs, “Harder.”

You hum in acknowledgement before pressing lightly against his inner wall to the sound of Chris hissing as his balls twitch. Emboldened, you settle yourself better so you can crouch down and move comfortably, smirking as Chris’ breath hitches shakily and plunging the vibrator in harshly as you press the button that has it humming to life inside of him as he gasps.

“O- _oh, fuck, swe-_ right there, oh fuck please.” Chris whines, his legs flexing up as his hands tighten their hold and you concentrate on maintaining a constant rhythm that has the toy hitting his prostate squarely and unmercifully while he moans your name brokenly. As his ass starts clenching helplessly and his breath stutters, you let a self-satisfied grin spread across your face and pump just a bit harder, your arm starting to protest slightly at the constant motion.

“Gonna cum for me, Chris?”

“Yeah, _oh fuck oh fuck-_ please!” He whines and you can’t help but chuckle, your voice lust-filled and dark as he squirms slightly.

You focus three quick, punctuated thrusts against his prostate and then his body locks tight, cock leaking a few full drops of his semen inside the condom as his hole clenches so hard you can’t inch the toy either way and he’s silent for an agonising ten seconds before a strained, high pitched moan is _ripped_ from his chest, his breath coming in ragged gasps as your hand twitches restlessly before rubbing soothing circles into his ass as his muscles twitch and flex.

 

Trying to ease him through it, you press over the chorded muscles of his thighs and up to his hands that are wedged behind his knees and letting your palms firmly caress over his hands and easing their grip so he can recline his legs down. Allowing you to guide him, he lets his legs fall uncontrolled and you huff slightly at the weight of them before lowering them down as Chris’ abdomen stops squirming. You gently withdraw the toy from his ass amidst a groan falling from his lips, before pressing yourself up against him, kissing him fondly with a smile still on your lips. Eventually his slightly shaky fingers find your calves resting on either side of his abdomen to rub clumsily over the length of them before letting his hands come to rest on your knees. Hands carding through his hair and lips pressing soft kisses to his lips, you don’t respond to his slightly wandering hands, instead pressing another chaste kiss to his open lips before sitting back up on his upper abdomen. A low rumble is drawn from his throat, his eyes still closed as his eyelashes flutter hypnotically and you firmly slide your palms from his neck, over his shoulders and down to his elbows before circling back once more. His eyelids flutter open as you stare at his beautiful face, and you can’t help but smile as his eyes focus on you. “Okay?” You whisper, not realising how concerned you had been until now.

His eyes blink slowly, twice before he clears his throat slightly and speaks, “Awesome.” A small, lazy smile spreads across his face and you sigh in relief before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Maybe we should stop now.” You offered, and a crease formed in his brows, “Too much of a good thing and all, we can just have normal sex.”

 

He mumbled a protest you couldn’t hear but shook his head, and you smoothed out the crease in his brows. “Want more. I can take it.” He rumbled, his fingers pressing into your calves and you nodded without making a move. He cleared his throat again and blinked away the last of the fog in his eyes before speaking again. “I can feel how wet you are.” He confessed, and you clench your cunt reflexively, realising how, you had parked yourself on top of him and your arousal had only grown along with his so he could currently feel the slight dampness between your thighs along with the obvious temperature difference. Gulping slightly, you focus your eyes on his again. “ _Fuck me,_ use me.” He requests roughly, “Please.”

Sighing with slight relief you nodded once and skimmed your fingers down to where his hands were still cupping your calves before retrieving his hands and holding them down on either side of his head, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his nose.

 

Using his chest as leverage, you place yourself into his lap and he groans, bucking his hips as his cock nestles in the seam of your cunt. Exhaling sharply, you rock into him, shifting so that your labia envelops his cock, the ridge of his cockhead stimulating your clit directly and the sound of his groan is lost in the hitch of your breath as arousal almost painfully shoots through your abdomen. Everything is slightly too wet to be effectively pleasurable and a slight growl of frustration rumbles in your throat as you fist a loose sheet and tug it closer impatiently. Chris shudders with a keen as you wipe him off before sitting yourself down again, shifting hips to find the right angle again and sighing in pleasure as you find the same position as before.

“Fucking hell, sweetheart, you feel so-o fucking good.” Chris mumbles and you smile happily before leaning forward to press you clit closer to the edge of his cockhead and undulating back and forth so his ridge would catch on your clit firmly, sending a jolt of pleasure through you both. With a jerk of Chris’ hips, you whine sharply as his abdominals start clenching again along with his jaw, both of you breathing harshly as a small orgasm overtakes him and you slide a little bit more as your arousal blooms through you.

 

His hands unclench in the bedsheets to grip your legs bruisingly hard as he whispers “Stop.” with a forlorn tone, his eyes flashing open as you still your movements.

“I just need a sec.” he murmurs and you nod once, letting your hands sit atop his reassuringly as he restrains his hips from bucking further while he takes deeper breaths. When his breathing is even he opens his eyes again and a smile slowly spreads across his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He says and you grin.

“Can I ride you now, or do we need to wait a bit first.” You ask, tempted to rock into him as your clit pulses slightly.

“I’m not gonna last long unless we wait.” He responds, grimacing slightly, “Sorry, sweetheart.”

“That’s okay. I can wait.” You smile, lifting off him and curling into his side instead. His arm loosely wraps around your shoulders as he presses a soft kiss to your head and you respond with a kiss of your own to his shoulder. His hand wanders down to cup your ass and you raise an eyebrow in question.

“I can still make you feel good.” He whispers enticingly in your ear, before letting the tip of his tongue trace the shell of your ear in insinuation and you shiver slightly in response but burrow your head further into him instead.

“Mmmh-mmm.” You mumble, shaking your head no and pressing another kiss to him instead.

 

He sighs softly, skimming the top of your ass lazily as your fingers come around to cup his jaw, brushing the rough stubble that’s formed since your encounter earlier today. “Why do you shave?” You ponder and he hums in consideration.

“Had to shave for an audition.” He murmurs, before adding, “Hate shaving, though, and I don’t like havin’ a stubble either- it’s scratchy.”

You laugh softly into his skin, his contented rumble vibrating through your hair as you lightly scratch at his beard before asking another question, “What’re you doing tomorrow?”

He shrugs in response before smiling slyly and gazing down at you, “Taking you out for a date?” A smile spreads across your face reflexively and you blush scarlet. “Why is that?” He asks, suddenly looking more serious and you frown before he elaborates, his thumb tracing across the reddened cheek “I mean, why are you so shy about dating but completely unabashed with sex, you are _completely_ unprecedented.”

A short laugh falls from your lips, and you press another kiss into his skin, “Sex is easy, instinctive. Love- well, dating- is hard, sex is just a small piece of the puzzle that I happen to find easy and natural, like some people find sharing emotions or something.” You explained, before adding, “Though you should know, you are completely unprecedented too. Thoughtful, cute, kind and hot as fucking sin.” You breathed, before smiling widely up at him as laughter rumbled in his chest.

 

He licked his lips and swallowed once before nodding slightly, “I’m ready now.”

“Sure?” You reaffirmed and he nodded eagerly, starting up to meet you for a kiss until you pushed him back down. “Letting me take care of _you,_ remember?” You breathed against his lips and he puckered them in response. You kissed him laughingly as you positioned your hips against his thighs before sitting up and gently releasing his cock and balls from the triad, pulling the condom off along with it as Chris clenched and unclenched his jaw slightly. Tearing another condom packet, you take the rubber and roll it unto him before seating yourself in one swift movement, Chris jerking up into you in surprise and solidly pistoning himself in to the root of his cock pressed up against your clit. A low groan sounded from you both and you pressed down to kiss him sloppily as pleasure begins to pulse through you, Chris’ cock throbbing in contained arousal and sending you spiraling back into a peak of arousal as your hips began to grind into his hip bone and pressing your clit solidly against him.

Giving a rumbling groan as your thighs shake slightly, you breathe deeply before pistoning yourself onto his cock. As his breathing begins to quicken you relax into him instead, clenching once around him as you rearrange your legs for comfort. His eyes slip open to meet yours and you smile at him, clenching again.

 

He groans a low rumble at the back of his throat before muttering, “Please, please, need more of you.”

You simply smirk at him before lifting yourself up again, your cunt clenching hard around his cock as you slide him out of you, letting the ridge of his cockhead catch ever-so-slightly on the entrance of your cunt before relaxing back onto him with barely-there-control. Finding an easy rhythm, you fuck him hard and fast as his head tips back, his groan turning into a whine. Fucking him faster, your breaths come faster as you lean slightly forward, grunting slightly as he grazes your g-spot slightly. Arching your back, you let out an involuntary moan as his cock hits your g-spot squarely, letting your hands slide into a more comfortable position onto his pecks, your breast squeezed together slightly by your arms as you ride him hard and fast, thrusts shallow as you let his cockhead piston into your g-spot and then catch on your entrance before sliding back.

“Fuck, oh fuck, your cockhead is so big. So perfect.” You mutter, your eyes shut in concentration before starting open as his fingers, wet with spit, tug on your nipples. You eyes catch his and he thrusts into you sharply, encouraging you to ride him harder and shallower.

 

“So pretty, fuck, you feel so good wrapped tight around me. Fuck.” Chris mumbles in encouragement, eyes darting between your face and nipples.

“Harder.” You breathe, “Tug them harder-ah, fuck, like that.” You whine as he shoves his elbows somewhere between your bodies and tugs at your nipples one by one, tugging them down and letting the slight sharp hint of pain bloom into pleasure.

Chris lets loose a growl as he surges up to kiss you and you allow it, teeth and tongue meeting in a wet, open, filthy kiss as you breathe into each other and allow your fingers to thread through his hair.

“M’so close, sweetheart.” Chris breathes and you kiss him again.

“Me too, just stay right there, fuck.” You groan as he jerks his hips again, the slight speed you’d lost while kissing suddenly regained as your arousal takes on a desperate edge.

 

You look into each other’s eyes, Chris fingers digging into your ass as your hands tug at his hair, he’s pulling you down onto him with every thrust, faster and faster as the glide of your combined cum rushes over his cock and slicks wetly with each thrust that has you both gasping as you burrow your heads into each others neck, harsh breathing raising gooseflesh as you both near your peak.

“Please, sweetheart, you gotta cum for me. I can’t hold on much longer.” Chris pleads into you ear and you whine, shifting your hips slightly and clenching tight around him as you grind your clit into his hip bone with a twist at each downstroke.

“Fuck, yes, Chris. I’m so close, just hold it for me, gorgeous. Fuck, so good for me, you can do this. I’m so close.” You breathed into his neck, arching into him as he bites into your neck and sucks hard. Your moan is broken and high as your orgasm hits you on the downstroke and your thighs shake so hard you simply grind into him, “Fuck! Oh, fuck! I’m cuming, Chris, I’m cuming. Cum for me!” You say caught up in the sparking pleasure.

He growls into your skin, biting another hickey into your shoulder and jerking into you as his orgasm overtakes him, riding it with panting breaths.

 

You relax into Chris’ embrace that has you both sinking back into your mattress and you sigh as pleasure rolls through you both before kissing him soundly, your lips and teeth worrying his bottom lip lovingly as he slips out of you.

He moves to get up, but you stop him with a hand to his chest, “Relax. Taking care of you remember?”

He sighs as he relaxes back into the mattress, eyelids fluttering closed as you press another kiss to his lips before getting up. Shoving away the dirty sheet in one move, you head to your ensuite to let warm water run over the soft washcloth in your hands as you wipe yourself off with tissues. Vaguely cleaner, you pad back to the bed and roll the condom off Chris as you gently wipe over his cock before swiping it over his soft cock. Pulling the sheet off the edges of the mattress you roll the left side to Chris’ ribs before getting him to roll over the bundled sheet so you can strip it off before tucking in the new sheet and having him roll onto it so you can fit the other side.

 

Pressing a kiss to his cheekbone you murmur a thanks before tucking a pillow back under his head. Pulling the comforter over you both, you pause, slightly unsure as to where you should sleep. You wanted to crawl into his side and cuddle but you should probably just sleep next to him without cuddling. Your decision made, you pull up your pillow and turn off the light before shrugging the comforter over your bare shoulder.

“Oh!” You yelp in surprise as Chris’ hand closes over your stomach and yanks you closer.

“Hi.” He murmurs into your ear and you sigh.

“Hey.” You smile, letting you hand reach behind to caress his face as he noses into your hair.

“Thanks for takin’ care of me.” He whispers, his hand drawing light circles over your stomach.

“It was my pleasure, believe me.” You say honestly and he hums in acknowledgment.

“Are you gonna slip out into the night again?”

“No.” You reassure him, “You?”

“Nah, m’staying until you kick me out…”

A soft laugh rises up from your chest as your hand snakes down to rest beside his and he tightens his hold on you before quickly adjusting the comforter so it covers your bared shoulder.

 

 

You groan softly as a wet nose inches into your face before licking your eyelids open. “M’kay, Bella. Down girl.” You whisper and she retreats to turn back towards the door. Stifling a yawn, you glance at the clock above your door that tells you Bella has woken you up at 6am, as per usual. Shaking your head in slight disbelief at her punctuality you stretch out of bed to find your progress inhibited by a tight arm around your hip bone. Attempting to lift his arm proves a fruitless endeavor, so you attempt rolling backwards and out of it but Bella had decided you were taking much longer than usual and promptly hopped onto the bed in a huff, nudging herself in between you and Chris only to be answered by a groan as his forehead attempted to nudge into the crook of your neck.

“Chris,” You patted his arm, “I gotta let Bella out.” He gave another long-suffering groan before sitting up and letting go of you. Smiling, you sat back up and he pressed a kiss to your shoulder as you stretched out your neck slightly.

 

“What time is it?”

“Six am.” You answered and he groaned, falling back down into the mattress as you giggle at his antics.

“Okay, I’m just gonna take her out- she has to attend to business.” You say convincingly as she gives a soft whine and Chris mumbles something unintelligible as you get up and pull a baggy shirt and sleep-shorts on before palming your phone and opening the door. Letting Bella out so she can make use of the grass in the front lawn, you stifle another yawn as movement from the kitchen has you peering back into the house even though you can’t see the kitchen from there anyway.  Bella takes her time, sniffing and marking as needed while you blink into the cold air, arms crossed over your breasts, before finally trotting back in.

Following her at a sluggish pace, your feet feeling half-frozen, you head to the kitchen to find her some food and check on her main bowl of water.

 

Finding Chris rummaging in the fridge has an instant smile on your face and you’d try to convince yourself the warm feeling was just your frozen-self getting used to the warm air inside if it wasn’t happening in your gut. “Morning, beautiful.” He says with a smile as he extracts orange juice from the door.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” You replied back and his smile stretches wider.

“Sorry I was so grumpy in bed, I’m not a morning person.” He explains, looking slightly guilty.

You rubbed a hand over his bicep in reassurance. “I’m not a morning person either, but Bella is.” Chris gave a soft laugh at that. “Seriously, ever since I rescued her when she was only four months old, I’ve never been able to get her to break the habit of waking me up at 6am, no matter how late I take her out the night before.”

Chris made a noise of surprise at the revelation, glancing at Bella. Reminded of your task, you quickly prepare her a bowl of food. Chris wordlessly holds up the juice in offering smiling as you murmur “ _yes, please, thanks,”_ in quick succession. Chris finishes pouring two glasses of juice just as you put the water beaker in its place.

 

As he puts away the juice, you excuse yourself to the bathroom, smiling when you find him spread out in your bed, half-asleep. Taking a gulp of the juice, you slide back into bed, instinctively pressing your cold feet into Chris’ warmth.

“Fuck, that's cold!” He exclaims, eyes flying open as you wince and draw your feet back from his poor legs.

“Shit, sorry. Wasn’t thinking.”

“S’okay,” He grins, “just startled me.” He teases as his fingers grasp your feet. Tickling your soles while laughing, and you join him easily, letting your head fall against his covered chest as your bodies shake in laughter. His hand firmly slides over your skin and under the top, coming to rest in the middle of your shoulder blades while your laughter recedes as your thumb rises up to get rid of some sleep he’d missed next to the outer corner of his eye. Blinking firmly twice, he gives a soft smile down at you before murmuring “Thanks.” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth as his eyes drop down to your clothed breasts, nipples making themselves known in the biting cold. Swallowing at his change of pace, you shuffle yourself unconsciously as a half-formed thought over how quickly he could turn you on fades because  he drops a kiss to your forehead.

 

Your eyes close automatically, just as tired as they are entranced in the moment with Chris as his soft lips press half-open mouthed kisses along your brow bone and to your cheekbone, igniting sparks of desire against your cold skin. As his lips leave a trail of sparking pleasure across your cheekbone and to your lips, you sigh breathily, happily capturing his bottom lip between yours and sucking on it gently until a groan reverberates through him.

The solid muscle of his shoulder presses against you, reclining you into his palm and the mattress as he kisses you earnestly with deep, languid strokes of his tongue, his lips slow yet insistent against yours. Chris continues his trail of kisses after a beat, nipping at your jaw and then a soft gasp tumbles from your lips as Chris tongues along your pulse, before then sucking gently on the skin of your neck. A few nips at your shoulder later he’s sweeping his tongue over the skin of your clavicle and dragging his teeth teasingly at the swell of your breast. His mouth doesn’t stop moving until he captures your nipple in his mouth, the warmth of his mouth enveloping it as he laves his tongue over the peak of your breast as he shuffles his whole body down against yours.

 

His name leaves your lips as a sigh as he travels downward, following the curve of your ribs and the swell of your stomach with nipping teeth while you keen and shiver in want. He yanks your shorts off without pause, continuing the trail of teeth and tongue around the swell of your stomach and then down to the centre of your cunt, wasting no time in swiping his firm tongue down and over your clit as his hands pry your shorts off your left ankle so you can spread wide for him. Your hands reach out for something, anything as a shudder of pleasure wracks your body to the flicks of his insistent tongue against your clit. After grasping the abandoned cover, you tug and throw it strategically over Chris’ body up to his shoulders, once again arching your head into your pillow as your toes curl into the sheets when he hums in appreciation at the added warmth of the blanket. Your hands once again claw desperately at the bed sheets as you whimper in pleasure, until Chris’ hands find yours, interlocking easily and comfortably. He hums once more into your cunt, momentarily swiping his tongue down to your entrance before resuming the constant motions on your clit and you clench his hands tighter, bucking into his mouth as Chris’ thumbs trace over the skin of your hand soothingly.

 

“Oh, fuck, Chris.” You murmured as his flicks came quicker driving your pleasure higher and higher with each firm touch of his tongue against your clit. “Yes, yes, oh _fuck yes!”_ Your voice pitchy as Chris pushed his face against you, allowing your orgasm to bloom. “So close, m’so close.” You beg and Chris focuses his tongue into a smaller area, tilting into your cunt to wrap his lips around your clit and _sucks_ hard. Your shoulders rise off the bed in pleasure as you cry out, your orgasm crashing over you and igniting the skin of your thighs, face and chest. Chris allows his lips to slacken, breathing shallowly into your cunt as his tongue licks away your cum with a curling tongue.

“Fuck, so good,” you pant softly letting your fingers unclench into a more relaxed grip of Chris’ hands. Your stomach tightens with anxiety when you hear footsteps and mumbling close to your door, and you breathe a sigh of relief to see that it’s closed.

“Did you lock the door, Chris?” You ask, gauging the footsteps to be all of eight feet away from your door. He tilts his head up at you and you half-melt at his reddened, glistening lips.

“Sorry, what?” He asks, half-dopey.

“ _Did you lock my door?!_ ” You whisper urgently and his eyes go wide. Obviously not, then. You haul him up and Chris flattens the blanket over both of you exposed legs, curling an arm around your stomach to tug it over you as you right your shirt just as the door opens, your roommates as oblivious as always to personal space.

 

“Are you okay?” A yawning Cheryl asks just as you admonish her.

“ _Cheryl._ ” You say exasperated, “Knocking! Remember?”

She yelps slightly as she spots Chris and of course Susan comes up behind Cheryl, opening the door wider and stepping in without a pause.

“ _Gu-uys!”_ You cry out and as they both gather their wits, giggling and shamelessly eyeing Chris’ naked torso making you shake your head. Sighing in defeat, you shoot a look at Chris who seems to be doing okay considering. He clasps your hand under the covers and gives it a quick squeeze and shoots you a small smile that you can’t help but reciprocate.

You point out your roommates in quick succession to Chris, “Cheryl. Susan,” he gives them a small wave and they have another fit of giggles as you introduce him. “This is Chris, now could you please leave?”

The both hold their hands up in surrender, “Nice to see you- meet you- Chris.” Susan says with a bashful gaze before waving as she exits out of the room. Cheryl gives us both another once over with a brazen smile and a wink, turning the lock inside before pausing. “Try to keep it down, lovebirds, I have another hour before I have to wake up.” She says with an amused smirk before closing the door.

“Sorry guys!” You yell, “We’ll keep it down!” You hear them both laughing and roll your eyes, looking at Chris tentatively.

“Sorry about that,” you say softly.

“Sorry I didn’t lock the door,” he responds, his smile widening as he presses a kiss to your lips.

 

“So, you’re not mad? You’re okay?” You ask, slightly surprised.

“Uh…no?” Chris says, obviously confused, “Why would I be?”

“Well… I mean, I guess…” you flounder slightly, “you shouldn’t be?”

He grins at you and you roll your eyes before pressing another kiss to his mouth. Chris responds enthusiastically, twisting his torso slightly to face you while slipping his tongue through your lips and dragging his hand from your ankle to your knee. You squeal in surprise as you’re yanked flat on your back, Chris having tugged at your knees so you fall back. He crowds over you, gently tapping your thigh so you’ll spread wide allowing his knee to slip in between your thighs before leveraging himself steady above you with a hand beside your shoulder as he kisses you once more. Your tingling cunt is begging for attention once more and you grind into Chris’ knee with abandon as you kiss, his tongue swiping across your lips as you nip teasingly at it. His other knee joins the the first in between your legs and you lift up your legs automatically as he shuffles his hips so that he can line his cock up to your cunt, letting it bump and slide over your thighs teasingly until you shoot a hand out to find a condom without breaking from his kisses. You almost spill the orange juice, but that gives you enough of a reference that you grasp a condom and quickly tear it open in the space between your bodies as Chris suckles on your bottom lip with a groan.

 

Your fumbling hands find his cock and he gasps slightly in surprise, apparently too caught up to notice your frantic movements. As you slide the condom on, his neck arches up and you wrap a now-free arm across his shoulders to bring his neck closer to your mouth. Nipping, licking and sucking your way across his jugular vein as you cup his cockhead with your other hand as you slip a pinky into your cunt as a guide. He enters you slowly and you pant into his neck before gasping slightly as he wraps his hands around your hovering thighs and pulls you onto his cock, and your mouth tilts away from his neck as you arch into him with a broken moan.

“ _Fuck.”_ He hisses, pausing completely and your breath hitches as he looks at you before pressing his forehead against yours and closing his eyes. You hook your heels around him as you stare up at his long lashes, breathing deeply until he opens his eyes and clenches his jaw, licking his lips and gulping slightly, holding back words that we all know shouldn’t be said this early in any relationship. “I love your eyes.” You blurt out and he sighs, relaxing slightly.

“I love your voice.” He countered and you both smile as the tension sizzles back down.

“It’s not a competition.” You laugh and he grins.

“If you say so,” He teases before groaning as you clench as hard as you can around him.

 

“Impatient.” Chris accused, slightly breathless.

“Always.” You say, a challenge in your tone as you clench again. He huffs a laugh before drawing out and slamming his cock back into your cunt- hard. Your breath leaves you at his strength and you arch into him as he picks up the pace.

“Oh, fuck, please don’t clench your perfect cunt again, I can’t bear it, sweetheart.”

“Yeah. Okay.” You breathe, drawing him in for another sloppy kiss. His pace slackens and you part breathing harshly as he pushes himself, grabbing the closest three pillows next to your arm before hauling your hips up. You gasp at sensation of him slipping out, pushing the pillows under your hip and staring up at Chris as he shuffles his knees wider so he can meet the right height. Letting go, he grabs his cock again and teases the tip against your cunt, making you squirm slightly. He pushes in with a rumbling groan, only the tip and have to stop your muscles from reflexively clenching in pleasure with a slight noise of distress. He places the edge of his palm against your clit, pressing down with his hand and you gasp at the sensation as he gives three tentative thrusts.

 

When pleasure sparks through your thighs and you release a whimper, biting your lip in an effort to stay quiet, he grin salaciously. Letting his other hand stabilize your hip, he begins making quick punctuated thrusts that hit your g-spot and make you squirm and shake slightly. You shove your knuckles in your hands and grasp the headboard to keep it from pounding against the wall quickly as he picks up the pace. He slams in harder and harder, barely allowing more than his cockhead in your cunt and firmly pushing down on the top of cunt and the swell of your stomach, making you completely aware of exactly where he is and how big he is. You moan and shake around him as he twists his palm, slipping a thumb into the lips of your cunt and swiping over your clit, making your chest arch in pleasure. Despite the weird angle, he sets an offbeat rhythm against your clit and you can’t help but clench around him, feeling your thighs shake as your orgasm approaches. As he twists his thumb again and digs his nails into your hip to thrust even harder your eyes clenched shut as your orgasm shakes through your muscles, leaving you arching and gasping around your knuckle. He slows down his thrusts, easing the pressure of his thumb before withdrawing it and slamming balls-deep inside you. He collapses on top of you with great difficulty, burying his groan in your neck as you rake your nails across his shoulders. He grips your hips tight and rolls over, and you cling on to him for dear life as he rolls you away from the pillows and back onto your back before drawing back and thrusting his cock into your cunt once more.

 

You clench around him and his third thrust has him cumming, his fifth has him slightly softening as he presses sloppy kisses to your lips. Withdrawing from you, he ties off the condom and gets up to dispose of it, and you quickly right the duvet and pillows, shivering as the slightly cold air hits your sweaty skin. Chris climbs back into bed with a groan and you cuddle into his chest as his breathing evens out. He presses another kiss to your forehead before clearing his throat, “Little spoon or big spoon?”

Your voice sounds like sex as you say, “We don’t-” before clearing your throat and continuing, “-have to cuddle, I get it if you just want to sleep, I don’t mind.” He makes a noise of displeasure.

“I like cuddling after sex and when I sleep, sweetheart, but if you want we can just sleep back-to-back, I just like skin-on-skin contact.” He says, pressing another kiss your forehead.

You chase his lips to give him a small peck before breathing a request, “Big spoon.” He grunts slightly as he turns around and you hum happily as you swing a leg over him and draw yourself tight against his back, your arm curled around his middle as you press a soft kiss to his shoulder blade before sinking back into the pillows.

 

When you awake, Chris’ legs are entangled with yours and the apartment is nice and peaceful. You breathe deeply and yawn as you blink the sleep from your eyes and gaze at the sunlight filtering into the room. Stretching your arms and torso, you reluctantly part from the heat of Chris’ back as you stomach demands to be fed. He twitches when you extricate your ankles from his but otherwise he doesn’t seem to be waking up so you pad to the kitchen, juice in hand to give Bella an enthusiastic cuddle before letting her go outside again. As she trots her routine from one post to the next within the small garden, you bask in the sun with your eyes half-lidded as your brain awakens properly.

 

When you Bella nudges you in passing, you give a fond shake of your head before following her inside in search of food. The fridge reveals the makings for a decent omelette so you place bacon in the oven and lightly beat a few eggs together before rummaging around for the pan that Cheryl always put in the wrong spot. Frying a few choice vegetables, you add salt and pepper mechanically before wiping down the pan and puring in the eggs. Focussing on the food prep helps calm the nervousness of the _what now_ after sex so you cut the bacon with a silicone glove in one hand and scissors in the other before putting the omelette together with some cheese. As you wait for the egg to cook, arms wrap loosely around you and you sink into Chris’s embrace with a happy sigh.

“Smells delicious,” he hums and press a kiss to his jaw before pulling away from him to get the plates out.

 

“More orange juice?” You ask, and he nods.

“I’ll get it.” He smiles. Once the omelette flipped and amazingly not ruined, you slice it in half before sliding each half into a plate.

“Where to?” He asks with a quirk of his eyebrow and you nod to the dining room table. He sets down the glasses and pulls out your chair, pressing a kiss to your neck as you settle in to eat.

“Thanks for coming by last night, that was really sweet.” You smile at him.

He winks in response, “It was my pleasure. So, after this I was thinking we could spend the day walking around aimlessly at the pier with Bella. I’ll buy you ice-cream and you can show me the spot where you take all the guys.” He teases with a smirk and you huff a laugh.

“That sounds lovely.” You smile. “What do you say when girls say that _I bet you say that to all the girls_?”

He ponders for a moment, “I usually say _I bet you say that to all the guys_.”

“I think that’s probably true. Anyway, there is a spot I will deign to share with you even though it’s really Bella’s spot.”

Chris chuckles softly, “I’d be honored.”

 

Chris takes Bella’s lead when we leave so I can thread our fingers together. It takes a few readjustments so we can walk easily together, but the water is shining closer and the wind is relatively calm so we breathe in the fresh warm air and talk about our families until we come upon an ice cream cart. Chris makes good on his promise to buy ice cream and even buys a kid-sized-cup of plain vanilla for Bella with my permission. Bella takes the lead in showing off our place to Chris and I laugh as I see his surprise at her strength when she tears up the hill where the beach begins. My hands are full of ice-cream as I steadily climb up, Chris quickly helping relieve me from the melting ice-cream as we both lick our cones desperately trying not to laugh. Once the sweet treats are safer, he pulls me in for a sugary kiss before I direct his attention to _why_ it’s our favourite spot. Right on the peak of the dog beach, where Bella can roam freely and play to her heart's content but nice and high to hear more than watch the waves foam and crash as you read in peace. Chris quickly unclips Bella, who’s attempting to sit obediently while she mentally chomps at the figurative leash and we both laugh as she hurtles down in a whirlwind of sand and fur, colliding with a crashing wave with a snapping jaw as she wags her tail furiously.

 


End file.
